Wonderous Feelings
by FoxyBatty
Summary: She dreams about him,thinks about him until one rainy day...YuckxYin oneshot


**I did this because I was standing in light rain at the end of my driveway and thought of the perfect one-shot.FYI,This is Yin's POV.The song is One in a Million by Hannah Montana.**

Wonderous Feelings

I sit outside the dojo on the ground of our driveway.The Night Master's gone and so is Coop.But I got over Coop months ago.The only boy I'm thinking about now is Yuck.

_How did I get here_

_I turned around_

_And there you were _

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_'Cause somehow I knew_

Yuck is a by-product of my bossiness and my brother's aggression.But he became real days after he was disimbodied.

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

How could I be so stupid?It's no fun without Yuck.

_I said pinch me _

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

Yuck was more of a challenge.First time,me and my brother lost our sourness and almost lost to Yuck.Second time,I was heart-broken.Third time,Yuck almost got away with one of the Woo Foo weapons.

Without Yuck,my life was in shambles.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

Sure being a Woo Foo Knight was cool and all but I wish Yuck was here to spoil it or become a Knight too.

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

Let's just face it.I love Yuck.I wish he was here now.

_I can't believe it_

_You're One in a Million_

When I hugged him,there was something more.

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

When I flirted,I meant it.

_'Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

Oh,Yuck.How I wish you were still alive.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

How I wish to see your amber eyes again.

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes_

How I wish to touch your soft fur and see your cocky attitude.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

Oh,Yuck.Please come back.Tears run down my face as I think about him.

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

I hear coyotes' howls getting closer to me.

_I can't believe it_

_You're One in a Million_

I panic as soon as they surround me...afraid to use my powers.

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

I crouch down thinking it's the end.

_'Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

Until I hear whimpers and attacks hit the ground.

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

I feel a hand grab mine and pull me forwards.I can't see who it is because of the tears and the rain in my eyes.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

The coyotes' sound fades and I feel a hand stroke my eyes to wipe the tears and rain.

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

My eyes reveal me under shelter and there standing in front of me is Yuck.

_I can't believe it_

Yin:Yuck,you're alive?

Yuck:The shrink belt had a reverse button when you destroyed it.

_They say that good things take time_

I embrace Yuck happy to see him alive.

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

Yuck:But I'm not here for me.I'm here for you.

Yin:How come?

Yuck:Because I love you,Yin

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

I couldn't believe it.He actually said it.

Yin:I love you too,Yuck.

_I can't believe it_

Yuck pulled me forward to engage in a kiss.I was surprised at first but then I closed my eyes deepening the kiss.My life was now whole.

_You're One in a Million_

_One in a Million_

_You're One in a Million_

**Ta-da.There you go another one-shot but this time it was Yuck x Yin.Flash(ConfusionIsTheWorstPain),I rewrote this pain in the butt one-shot for you.I hope my work's okay.Everybody**

**R&R please -.**


End file.
